Ever After
by Reactionary Response
Summary: Bella and Edward right after Eclipse, and leads into Breaking Dawn. I'm bad at summaries, please read and review.
1. Chapter I: Parts One and Two

BPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with **_**Twilight**_**, though in my mind and dreams on regular nights I own Edward**

**BPOV**

_Uh-five, six, uh-five six seven eight…_

I really hated Alice. I had never felt this much malice for the vampire the size of a pixie, but now I could only think of the ways I could murder her.

Crime of passion my ass. More like crime of spite.

**EPOV**

"_I've got some errands to run, I'll call you in two hours…"_

Bella's words rang in my head. Five minutes ago the silver phone clenched in my hand was supposed to send vibrations up through the tips of my fingers. Five minutes ago I was supposed to hear the only voice in the world I wanted to hear. Five minutes ago…

"Relax Edward. It's only five minutes later than she promised." Alice leaned back against the couch, the corners of her mouth pulled into a smile.

"Alice, tell me where she is!" I couldn't help but snarl at my favorite sister. She took pleasure in layering her thoughts, trying to hide exactly what she knew I wanted to see.

"Errands I would guess, why? Did she tell you something different?"

"Alice!" She giggled at me, like the tinkle of breaking glass, each shard shattering my sanity.

"Oh Edward. You're so overbearingly protective. You can leave her alone for two hours and ten minutes," I grinded my teeth; the passing time had not escaped my attention, "and except her to come home in one piece."

"Do you and I know the same Bella?" I threw up my hands, exasperated. "This is the girl who found a coven of vampires, a pack of werewolves, and a horde or hormone-crazed teenage boys!"

"I don't think she _found_ the last one Edward."

"Does it matter?" I growled. As much as I loved Alice she could really set me on edge.

"Do you have plans today? Anything specific planned that I should know about?"

"No..I just want to know where she is!" I snarled, hoping to inspire some fear into my physic sister.

"Didn't you say it was none of my business, the other night?"

"That was when you were looking into…" I paused. Even with my favorite I couldn't admit what Bella and I had planned for after our wedding.

Sensing my discomfort, Alice laughed, knowing she had won. There was no way to turn the conversation in my favor. She would only use my love against me.

"Oh!" Alice's face went blank, her eyes staring unseeing into the ether.

"What? What is it? Is Bella hurt? Is everything okay?" I gripped her shoulders, prepared for the worst.

In a moment that seemed like an eternity, Alice's eyes refocused back on mine. With one look at my face she started to snicker.

"Don't worry. Bella will just have a few more bruises then normal."

**BPOV**

"_Where are you? Come home."_

Charlie's voicemail played through my mind, the tone of his voice causing me anxiety. I could tell that he was trying to hold onto himself, but panic blurred the edges. My pessimistic mind could only come up with scenarios where I would find Jake, Renee´, Charlie or any of the Cullens, laying the ground with blood pooling at their feet. I could feel these images pressing brain, creating a black hole. What would be left for me when I reached home?

With a screech and a groan my truck pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house. A long lean shadow was cast against the porch, one my favorite scenes. I always wished I had a camera to capture Edward's perfection.

"Is everything okay?" I ran out of the truck, tripping over the runner.

"I should be asking you the same question." His brows were furrowed over his sparkling topaz eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You were supposed to call Bella. About…" He looked down at his watch, which pressed him closer to me. "Thirty minutes ago."

I could hear the anxiety in his voice, but I couldn't think with him so close to me. "Edward?"

"Mm?"

"Do you want me to pay attention to anything that you're saying?" He pulled back puzzled. "I mean to say; I can't talk or think when you're touching me." He leaned back in, a crooked grin spread across his face.

"And you say that I'm good at distractions."

"What are you talking about Edward?" Touching his lips to my ear, he whispered quietly, "You're dazzling me."

I had a sharp in take of breathe at his words, and at the sudden loss of contact. He moved back to peer down at me from the doorframe.

"So where were you today? I got so worried that I made Charlie call you. I thought Alice gave you the responsibility lecture."

"You!" I jabbed my index finger into his granite chest. Fat a lot of good that did, he grabbed the jammed index and brought it to his lips, eyebrows raised to challenge any other angry out bursts.

"Edward, you don't know what I was thinking! I was so afraid that I would come to a funeral. Yours or otherwise!" He glowered down at me.

"Of course I don't know what you're thinking! If I did, we wouldn't have to play these childish games. Where were you?" The last words were barked sharply, and made me cringe. As if apologizing, he pulled me closer to him, though still waiting for my answer.

I stalled for time. If there was anything I could avoid, it would be telling him where I was this afternoon.

"Edward, I…"

"You know you can tell me anything, love." I sighed and placed a hand against his check. Slowly, he nuzzled the hand that caressed him, making my heart jumpstart.

"Please?" Edward looked down at me through his lashes, a trick I could not resist.

"No fair! That's how I get you to give in!" He chuckled, like a piano struck at the perfect fifth.

"I'm embarrassed. Besides, you'll laugh." I couldn't help but look down. His eyes were a hypnotist's dream, and could make me spill the darkest of secrets.

He bent his knees until he was level with me, then tilted my chin so I was looking straight at him.

"Bella?"

Maybe it was those eyes. Or the way he uttered my name, like a dehydrated man lead to water. It could quite possibly be the love that radiated from him, or…

"Bella!"

"Oh." For such a selfless vampire, he sure was impatient.

"What?" A sigh escaped his lips, and he started to play with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Oh." This was not a sound of sudden awareness, but more of a purr. Edward was like a drug, and slowly but surely, he was pulling me under.

"You know, I was just thinking how perfect you are, and you had to go and ruin it with all your concern for my well-being."

"Please?" I sighed, I couldn't resist his pleading. Any other boy would have sounded whiney and insecure, but Edward's velvet voice only contained distress. He was plainly curious to where I had been. He only wanted to keep me safe.

"Promise not to laugh?" A solemn nod accompanied the tightening of his arms around my waist. "Alright. Well. I was at a…dance class." I ducked against his chest so I wouldn't be forced to look into his jewel-toned eyes. But I could feel it bouncing against my forehead, soft laughter shaking his marble stomach.

"Oh my Bella!" Edward brought his lips to my hair again, trying to quiet his joviality. "What kind of class was it love?"

"Uh-oh, no way. You asked where I was and I told you. That's that."

"No secrets, Bella." He brought his hands to rest on my hips. "What kind of dance class?"

"Let me just say that this was Rosalie's idea, and Alice made me do it!" Defensively I raised my hands, protecting myself from Edward's gaze. "It was a belly dancing class."

At that Edward started to shake. The laughter erupting from him created more sound than a bolt of thunder, and scared me twice as much.

"And then…" I forced to look at him now. If one class gave him this much amusement then I was sorry to see what his next reaction would be. Though at the same time, I was getting pleasure from this embarrassment. I hadn't seen Edward this happy since I agreed to marry him. His mood grew darker as he watched Alice invite more and more of the town of Forks. I think he was afraid that I would take one look at the filled pews and run screaming from the chapel.

"There's more?" His eyebrows lifted, his guffawing pausing for a moment so I could continue my story.

"Well, yes. I actually," I gulped. This was hard to admit even to myself, let alone Edward, "I enjoyed, so I went to another one. That's why I called late."

"And what is this other class?"

"Pole dancing." His eyebrows shot up, and he picked me up in shock.

"What?!" I tried to regain my balance, but ended up hitting my elbow against the porch railing.

"Damn! Bella, are you alright?" He gripped my elbow and inspected it, only to find a large bruise forming. As well as bruises all the way up my arm and calloused hands. "What's all this?"

I rushed to explain before he could overreact. "It's a lot harder than most people think. And I think I came late in the class because there were all this complicated moves, and I had to climb the pole, and I felt like I was in gym class so I kept falling. And as you know, my luck never seems to hold out, so I always fell on my back and-"

Edward cut me off with a light kiss on my lips, the corner of his mouth turned up into my favorite crooked smile. Suddenly, the kiss took an aggressive turn. Pulling me closer to him, I was pushed against every part of his stone body. My hands twisted up into his hair, gripping him, trying to keep him from getting away.

With a gulp of air, he ripped his mouth away from mine,

"My crazy, adventurous Bella." He whispered to me hoarsely. If this was how he acted every time I was running late, maybe I would have to frighten him more often.

As if reading my mind he looked down at me sharply. "You are never allowed to scare me like that again."

"Yes, Dad."

"God forbid." He pulled me down again, sucking me into the wonderful abyss that was Edward. My thoughts and body revolved around him. There was nothing in the world I would rather do than stay in his arms forever.

"What did you learn today in class Bella?" I was snuggled close to Edward, smelling his sweet scent. We had snuck up to my room and my bed, seemingly without Charlie's notice. The Mariners came was turned to high, and his gaze had barely left the television when we entered the house. For a man who could sound so anxious over the phone, he didn't seem to worry now.

Edward's nimble fingers climbed up my thighs, causing me to overheat. He had us between the sheets; he was worried that the close proximity would cause me to catch a chill. I had scoffed at him, anytime I was close to him my blood pressure spiked and my body temperature raised to the hundreds. At least, that was how it felt.

His hands stilled as the creaky step let out its groan of protest. It only let out that kind of scream when Charlie climbed the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" I tuned to stare at Edward with wide eyes. Unconcerned, he smirked back at me.

"Do you mind hiding me? I would prefer to have all my limbs intact for the wedding." I looked around, the contents of my closet were spilled out onto the floor, making it impossible for Edward to retreat to his favorite hiding spot. My bed was too low to the ground and the rocking chair didn't leave anything to the imagination. The only item with any us was the cover that currently covered us.

Edward chuckled as he saw the recognition spark in my eyes. I glared at him as I shoved his head on under the blanket. Raising my knees, I created a tent that would hide his shape only from Charlie's unassuming eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" His icy breathe sent shivers down my spine.

"Are your cold?" His voice was muffled, but I could always detect the anxiety. I rolled my eyes, even though he could see me. To get my point across I gave him a little shove with my foot.

"And you're the smart vampire?" I expected to hear Edward's laughter, but caught instead the sound of the doorknob turning. Charlie had arrived.

"Bella?" His tentative voice sombered me. My father shouldn't be worried if I was in my room. Then again, most of the people my age had already packed up their things to move out. I was the only one keeping the pretense of staying.

"Where's Edward?" He asked as he took a seat in the rocker. Charlie's question caught me off guard. He had seen Edward come in, and now Edward was apparently gone.

"Oh…He just went to the bathroom…" I looked out the window, trying not catch Charlie's eye. My guilt was written all over my face, not only for lying about Edward, but the lies that were to come.

I jumped. Edward had started to trace a swirling pattern on my calf with his thumb.

"Is everything okay?" I sucked in a breathe before answering. Now he was kissing my leg, from the smallest toe to the inner part of my knee. "Yes, yes. Everything's-" Chills were sent down my spine again. Stupid, stupid vampire.

Charlie looked at me quizzically. I decided to bring the conversation back to him, there was no way I would be able to continue talking if Edward didn't stop.

"What's going on Dad?"

"Well Bella. I came to talk to you about your wedding." Edward's hands stilled. I think my jaw dropped to the floor. Charlie was never very talkative and this was his and my least favorite topic.

My wedding. At only a month away, the time slipped by like sand through my fingers. Each day Alice would add a new name to the guest list, a new flower to the bouquet, and a new pearl to my dress. I was slowly drowning under everything white and the rumors and doubts that swirled around my head. I was too young. Jacob was still out there, running from me and my upcoming nuptials. How could I get married? I couldn't stand in front of an Edward, a plastic grin plastered on my face and pledge my life to him, when soon it wouldn't truly be a life.

I felt my hands gripped into a cold, tight, reassuring clasp. I wanted to look at Edward, to face this new revelation with him. If Charlie had decided not to come to the wedding, I wouldn't know what to do. I knew he hadn't been happy about the upcoming nuptials, but I had always expected him to _come._

"I know that I've never…been much of a talker and I know you think that I'm angry with you, but Bella, I love you, and if he makes you happy, then I'm happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I want you and Edward to have my blessing."

I felt the world turn upside down, for Edward had started to rub my thigh now, excitement of Charlie's words. Though I have to say, I was a bit putout. He knew what Charlie was thinking, he could have saved me from all this anticipation.

"Wow, Dad. That's really great. Thank you so much!" The last words were a squeak, as a pair of hands had started to shape their intoxicating patterns quite high on my thigh.

Clearly uncomfortable with all the emotions swirling in the room, Charlie stood up, brushing his palms on his uniform.

"Well, then. That was good. Tell Edward for me." He and I nodded once at the same time. It was the only ability I could function as Edward started to kiss down my leg.

Quickly Charlie left the room, almost racing down the stairs, the step's scream lasting only a moment.

The minute I felt safe I wrapped my fingers into Edward's hair, pulling him up to my eye level.

"What did you think you were doing?" He slowly pried my fingers from the silk on the top of his head, and placed them behind his neck.

"Why? Did you not like it?" Leaning closer, the full power of his eyes was undeniable and I was mesmerized. Noticing my silence, a smirk came to his lips. He leaned in farther, placing his lips on mine chastely. I responded immediately, straining to be closer to him. With a flash of diamond pale skin, Edward rolled over, placing me on top of him.

"Edward." Barely a sigh, his name slipped out my lips without a conscious thought. It sent him into a fervor. We rolled over again, this time falling onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

We landed in a pool of light which was reflected by Edward's crystal skin. I was blinded by an angel. His eyes glowed and glistened like his epidermis, causing my breath to catch in my throat. The orbs were onyx with lust instead of thirst, and I was dumbfounded.

Again he reacted to my stillness by placing a hand at my cheek, and easing onto his forearms. Looking into each other's eyes, we started to laugh, the sound bouncing off the ceiling.

"Alright. I better go." Edward leaned back farther, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Oh." I turned towards the carpet, letting my hair fall over my face. I was safe behind my curtain, and so was Edward. He wouldn't have to be hurt by my silly reaction.

"My Bell." He mumbled quietly in my ear, kissing down my jaw and down my neck. Before I could get lost in his embrace, I pushed him off. His eyebrows collided together, creating a deep wrinkle in his statue of a face.

"You're right. You better go. I know you're only thinking of Charlie. Besides, I need you pick up some things for me."

"What? Now that we're getting married I'm your personal servant?" I laughed and gave him a little push.

"You like saying that don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Being your slave? Of course. I'm yours, now and forever."

"No no." My heart skipped a beat. "Married, I mean." He paused in his consensual assault, resting his head against my pounding heart.

"Yes. I love it." Without planning, I melted in his arms. He had stopped my heart.

"Oh just go." The concerned look on his face evaporated at my irritated tone. My crooked smile touched his face, and he stared down at me from the window before I realized he had left my in my bed.

"Ciao Bella."


	2. Chapter I: Part Three

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight, though in my dreams Edward is mine (MINE I TELL YOU

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight, though in my dreams Edward is mine (MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!)**

**EPOV**

"_I don't feel like going out today, could you just pick my up a few things?"_

Bella's list of what she had called, a few items, was almost done to the floor. How much could one human truly consume? Though I had to admit, each time I placed another grocery into the prison orange shopping cart, I felt a strange sense of pleasure. This is what normal couples did. Truly domestic and utterly boring. There was nothing more I could wish for with my life with Bella.

_I can't imagine Cullen and Swan. He just got her knocked up, it's not like it's never happened before._

A sound like nails on a chalk board caught my attention. A high nasal thought droned it's way into my mind, causing my fists to clench and leave dents in the side of the jar of spaghetti sauce I happened to holding. Two girls from the high school stood conversing on the other side of the shelves, their voices barely above a whisper, but yet easily discernable.

"I know what you're saying Lauren. It's just disgusting." The voice of the Stanley girl made my fingers loosen. I wasn't allowed to hit a woman, no matter how much one might deserve it.

"What do think the kid'll look like? I mean, he's gorgeous and all, but…"

So this must be why Bella's list was as long as my arm. She refused to come out and deal with these horrible harpies. No wonder she didn't view me as a monster, teenage girls were terrifying enough.

My poor Bell. I realized now that she had been hiding between my house and hers, avoiding the rumors that followed her like the plague. Where I had come from a marriage such as this would be a cause for envy and celebration, not gossip and ill wishing.

"Oh, I just can't want to see her under whatever Alice Cullen picks out. How much lace do you think they'll need to cover that?" Their cackles grated against

my ears, causing my jaw to tense and eyes to narrow. An older women across the aisle peeked at me, and scuttled away. I couldn't help but laugh tersely. Moronic, selfish humans.

There must be some way to stop the blasphemy. I had to be able to reach minds that could be swayed, and possibly reassure Charlie that this was not a marriage of convenience.

Pushing the cart, I walked into the aisle that held darker demons that I've met. Arranging my face into a sheepish grin, I leaned over the handle.

"Hey there." Their heads whipped around, guilt written on their faces.

_I wonder if he heard us? No. He couldn't have, he must have accidentally found us. What is he doing shopping anyways? I bet Bella didn't want to come out. What's she going to do for the wedding? Hire a stunt double?_

I had the urge to let my control snap. To bare my teeth to these ghastly gossips, scare them so thoroughly that my snarling face would be etched in their minds for the rest of their life. Bella did not deserve this kind of treatment, but I did. I stole her away from their world, gave her conditions were her needs would only be met if she was put into this situation. I wanted to say that I could let her off the hook, stop the wedding and just live with her for the rest of my days. I know I had told Bella I could live like that, but she had made the decision to continue with the wedding and I didn't fight it. Looking at it now, seeing one of the issues that terrified her most, I realized I should have fought. I couldn't believe how selfish I was being, and how I thought stifling one rumor would fix my mistake. What if she started to resent me for this? I wouldn't be able to exist knowing she was trapped in a body that would last her forever, and forced into a marriage that was supposed to be a celebration of said transformation.

"Do you need help with something Edward?" I was forced out of my reverie by a high-pitched voice and a batting of heavily done up eyes. Jessica's face was in my general direction, but her gaze was firmly directed south. I had the sudden urge to burst out laughing, even with four weeks left to the wedding of the girl I spent almost every waking moment with, Stanely wouldn't take hint.

_Goodness, he's so yummy. I bet he's bored, waiting for the baby. Maybe he would want to do something…fun, one last time before the wedding?_

Her thoughts brought me back to the task at hand. I turned my face and body shyly away from the girls, hoping to project a sense of insecurity.

"Well you see…" They leaned forward eagerly and I lowered my tone to accommodate the mood, "I'm looking for the…feminine aisle."

"Oh, well we can certainly help you with that." With more grace and speed than I knew they possessed they had grabbed the cart and the shopping list, leading me to the aforementioned shelf. Lauren's smirk seemed to twist her comely blonde face into more disarray. I had never seen such a girl who could have been utterly pretty, but whose personality was so thoroughly ugly that it detracted from the entire image.

"What are you looking for here Edward?" They gestured down the linoleum runway.

"I'd rather not say." This sent them into a twitter.

"Oh you can tell us!"

"We'd never tell a soul." This came from Jessica, her hand pressed over her heart. I had the urge to snort in her face. Unfortunately, Esme would not have approved.

"Well ladies, I thank you so much for helping me. I believe I should finish shopping now." Jessica laid a simpering hand on my arm.

"Don't be like that Eddie!" I cringed at the nickname. "You know we can help you."

"Well, I certainly don't know what I'm looking for. You see, I need to pick up…" I dropped my eyes to the floor, trying to any color to my skin. "Tampons."

I believe I truly did flush on the word, it was not something I was accustomed to. No matter how far I thought I might have evolved, women's hygiene products were not something I would ever be able to easily converse about.

Their thoughts hit me at the same time. Though I didn't need any sort of the insight, seeing as the mute shock was written on their faces. Then plain curiosity started to grow on Lauren's, while I could see Jessica itching to reach for her phone.

"Is there a problem?" I looked each of them in the eye, daring them to question me.

"No, no problem. Here, this would be the best." Both the girls tossed a package into my cart and waved their good-byes. I could see them spreading the incident around the town, Jessica planning how she would form it into one text message. The damage was done. Bella would no longer be plagued by pregnancy rumors.

I wheeled my packages to the check-out counter, and gave the pimply-faced teenage boy my new sheepish smile as he questioned my purchases. He shrugged and bagged them quickly, hoping not to be seen with me.

On my way out I rummaged through the bags, grabbing the offensive bundle. A trashcan was on my right, and I flipped it in easily.

Bella would never have to know.

**Hey there! I know this episode is much, much shorter, but I thought I better get it out there. Hopefully, you guys will send more reviews. That would help you know. The more you write, the more I write!**


	3. Chapter I: Part Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight, though Edward frequently visits me in my dreams.**

**BPOV**

"_Wouldn't you like a nice Audi? Something quiet, with lots of power…"_

"Damn!" I jammed my keys into the ignition, hoping the added power would jumpstart the engine. Chain dug into my palm, causing a key-shaped welt to be formed. The grooves of the key were clear, any lock smith could use it to make a duplicate.

"Come on baby." I cooed to my truck, sang to it, whispered seductively to it, cried, screamed, yelled, and tormented it. Nothing worked. The grumbling cab would give a lurch, cough, sputter, and die. The flaking red paint shivered and crumbled on to the driveway. Even the steering wheel seemed to have collapsed in on it self. I had never seen my truck in a more dilapidated state. The poor thing had worked faithfully over the last two years, surviving Edward's murder attempts, my inept care, and lack of premium diesel. This truck had suffered through the loss of its intelligent mechanic and my love. But now, it couldn't even wipe it's own windshield. It was the death of my baby.

"Need a lift?" Shocked, I jumped, causing my head to hit the roof of the truck.

"Edward! You can't sneak up on me like that." I scowled at him, having to reach my head outside the window while rubbing the nape of my neck. I preferred now to touch the top, for I could feel a bump beginning to rise.

"Love, your senses are so dense that I could have made all the noise I wanted and you still wouldn't have noticed me." He braced himself against the worn

truck and caressed my cheek with his thumbs. I closed my eyes and slapped his hand away.

"Stop that!" His twinkling eyes dulled, and his eyebrows came together in a rush. I sighed; I forgot how sensitive Edward could be.

"It won't start." I slammed my fist against the steering wheel in lieu of an explanation. A large squeal emitted from what should have been the horn. Edward brightened like a lit candle. He had been waiting for this day since he had driven the red monster. He detested the engine that wouldn't let him above fifty miles per hour, and the lack of modern technology sent him into a mood that was positively archaic.

"I see…" A glint in his beautiful orbs caught my attention. "So now I can give you this." He gestured to what looked like a large tank on the edge of the driveway.

"What is that?" I couldn't help but be incredulous. The thing was pure evil, mocking the death of my lovely flaking baby.

"It's your new car!" Edward laughed lightly at the horrified expression on my face.

"Oh it's not that bad, besides, we're about to be married; so what's mine is yours."

"Edward, that was never yours, I have never seen you drive anything so…safe." It was indestructible. Any car driving against me would be doomed, I could see that now. I would never be able to drive like a normal human being, I would always be out of harm's way, enclosed in that thing.

"Bella, if you really want I can take your truck to Dowlings." I didn't bother to mention that I had my own mechanic. Jacob had now reached the uppermost part of Canada and Sam said he was planning to swim, though to where no one knew. Jacob had immersed himself into his other half. His thoughts had become less human and harder to read. He reached a point in himself where he had connected with his ancestors, at least, that was how Billy and Sam put it. I knew I shouldn't be worried, even Billy's anxiety had faded for time. He had the pack to keep track of his son and he was confident that Jacob would soon come home. And yet, Billy didn't have to feel personally responsible for the disappearance. He didn't have to deal with the fact that his face, his love, and his wedding were keeping Jacob away. And I had to battle it every day.

"Bella?" I was shaken out of my reverie by Edward's cold fingers prodding my shoulder.

"Maybe it's time for a change." I need to erase Jacob from my life for the time being. A fresh start. A clean break.

"Bella…Let me in. A moment ago all you wanted was for me to compact that car, and now you want to drive it? Help me understand."

"Edward…" I rubbed my thumb and forefinger on the wooden wolf charm that hung around my wrist. I hoped that my actions would speak the words that I couldn't say.

"I see." He turned from me, more a tune to my own actions and feelings than I could be. Before he could get too far I leaned out the cab and grabbed his wrist.

"You know Edward, he's my…" What? My original soul mate?

"So that's how it is? I buy you car and you think of the guy who will renovate it for you." He tried to keep his voice light, but bitterness tainted the edges. To try

to placate him, I traced the similar swirls to those he had traced up and down my leg the day Charlie had given us his blessing. These little patterns had taken over my dreams, eluding to moments to come. I wanted to know he was always a part of my thoughts.

"You know that's not true." I wanted to glare and comfort him at the same time.

"How do I know anything? You don't tell me and I can't hear you!" He pulled away, muttering under his breathe. "What I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking…"

I jumped out of the car, hurrying to catch Edward's quick stride. Even knowing what he was, I was never amazed by his long gait; one that had, on numerous occasions, caused to be get much more exorcise than I ever had planned.

"Come on back to the car. Let's start over. We never talked about Jacob and I hate that you bought a car and spent money on me." I saw a grin touch the corner of lips, a ghost of my favorite smile.

Edward let me pull him back to the truck. I planted myself firmly in the driver's seat with a petulant expression. I channeled my inner five year old and peeked at Edward. The gaiety was back in his luminous face, and he was fully playing along.

"Bella, I bought you a car."

"Edward! How could you? I told you I don't want you to spend money on me!" Edward got down his knees and gripped the door handle. I laughed in disbelief.

"Oh dearest Bella. I love you so." I leaned out the cab window and touched his cheek, drawing his eyes to mine.

"I know." The sparkle returned to his eyes with full force.

"Would you like to try out your new Mercedes?" Narrowing my eyes, I glared at Edward.

"No!" He chuckled at my upcoming tantrum.

"Come on Bella." He opened the door and circled his hands around my waist. I shook my head and grabbed onto the top of the truck. He raised his eyebrows in speculation. He tugged on my hips experimentally and I held on tighter. A crooked smile emerged on his face and I refused to let it weaken my resolve.

"It's has heat, leather upholstery…" With each luxury he leaned closer to me, breathing his sweet scent on my face. I tried to arrange my features into my poker face, but I could tell Edward didn't buy it.

"I love my truck…" He could hear in my voice that I was close to giving up. Edward brought his lips down on mine, trying to make me forget my mission. It worked. But instead of making me let go of the top of the truck as he had planned, I gripped it harder, trying to keep myself grounded. As the kiss deepened and turned slightly more aggressive, Edward tried to wrench me out of the car, thinking I had finally let go. As he wanted, I came into his arms willingly, but so did the uppermost edge of my truck. While trying to wrap my arms around his neck, I hit him on the head with top of the door stopper.

He blinked in surprise and looked into my eyes. Asmile tugged on his lips, growing as I tried to contain my laughter. Suddenly, we both let loose, our mirth filling the silent rainy afternoon. I held on to him, his granite body keeping me from falling to the ground.

"Alright my Bell." He swept me off my feet, literally and figuratively bringing me to the shiny new car that was supposed to be mine. But I couldn't complain when he laid me tenderly on the plush leather seats and buckled me in lovingly. I knew I would always be safe in his arms.

**I'm sorry this one is so short, but this was one that needed to written, and was a little different than my normal style. But remember, the more you review and reply, giving me suggestions and ideas, the faster these chapters come out. Thank you to all of you who did review and added me to your alerts, it really keeps me going!**


	4. Chapter I: Part Five, Almost Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight besides Edward. He's all man, and all mine...**

**Alright guys, so I've had a bad case of writer's block, but I'm back! Seeing how I've just come out of an illness, I think this a little too angsty for my normal taste, but enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Hey! Did Edward tell you about what he did at the Thriftway…?"_

This was the first time I had pushed my new tank past fifty-five. I liked to pretend that I was riding in my truck, though the cushy leather, working stereo, and heat made it next to impossible.

People were starting to stare. I could feel their gaze, even as I rushed by at nearly eighty miles per hour. It was truly a miracle that I hadn't pulled over by Charlie yet.

But I could care less about my father at this moment. Angela had just called to tell what a terrific job Edward had did at squelching the pregnancy rumors in Forks. I, of course, had no idea what had happened, and was about to give Edward a piece of my mind.

What did he think he was doing? Buying…I couldn't even say it out loud, it was like having the sex talk with Charlie all over again. He must have heard the rumors too, and the unorthodox way Edward tried to halt them. I was surprised he hadn't said anything, wouldn't he want to be the first to know if I was carrying a child? Then again, Edward and I tried to assure him numerous times that we weren't getting married out of convenience and I truly believe that Charlie could see how much in love we are. And maybe he did, it could possibly be the reason why he hadn't questioned what had been flying around town.

I was going to kill that boy…man, creature, vampire; whatever he is. He had no right going and doing something like that without telling me. He had promised he would tell me, right after Jacob (it hurt to even think his name, though not half as bad as it had been when Edward had left) had told me about the fight that broke out between Paul and Emmett, he promised.

Well, I was going to rub it in his face. Edward, even with all his sweet-talking, he could never back pedal out of this one. He had lied and now he had to face the consequences.

**EPOV**

"_Oh, he's going to get it…"_

Alice's thoughts smacked me, one after the other; each more malicious than the last. They were like physical blows, reminding me that my love was on her way with anything but open arms.

"Must you be so cruel? I'm already going to be brow beaten by Bella." I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, trying to block out the thoughts that assaulted me. Both of my brawny brothers pitied me, feeling I was as whipped as any ice cream topping, while Alice thought I was sweet but misguided. And Rosalie, well, she always thought I was a damn fool. I had to agree with all of them. My love for Bella kept me firmly grounded, but at times seem to take away my sanity.

"What did you think was going to happen when she found out?" I snarled at her.

"I didn't plan on her finding out!" Alice crossed her arms, a truly defensive stance. We were the closet, and never used to fight. Though this was infinitely more interesting than when we used to sit around waiting. For what, none of us but Alice knew, and she had been patient up to a point. The change in her when we reached Forks for the first time was uncanny. The excitement in her eyes was tangible, and made us all go out of our way, seeking something that we did not know we would find. And when we did, nothing was better. Nothing would ever be better than Bella. Alice had proved it when we had left, just as my own feelings confirmed it. But I would not dwell on that time, for Bella was coming, and nothing was better than the light she brought and expected out of us. For such creatures with no souls we had truly become lighthearted (no sarcasm intended) people.

"The car didn't help things Edward. You should have held off." Alice knew better than to pick a fight when I came so introspective, though she started one fairly easily.

"Oh, so I should have let her drive that broken down truck? Great idea Alice, let the magnet for trouble ride in a car with a heater that doesn't work. Truly smart." She glared at me, her angelic features twisting into a demonic grimace. But she knew it took much more than that to scare me.

"You're not as scary as you think you are Edward." Sometimes I believe she was the one who could read my mind.

Before I could comment, Alice shot up and raced to the door, her figure barely more than a blur. Bella was here. The door opened with a slam, and in came the most beautiful human that had ever graced the Earth. Her looks were truly lovely, but it was the scent that hit me first. Like freesias that had been left for centuries to grow of their free will, it was the smell of intoxicating independence. Of otherworldly fruit, a temptation never made to be had. A ton of bricks could not have knocked me over more than the scent that emitted from her.

"You do not even know how much trouble you're in!" Bella's liquid brown eyes were molten with rage and I was tempted to flinch. Nothing scared me more than her anger, for I always feared that it would drive her to another…

"What are you talking about Bella?" I tried to hide my emotions carefully. Who knows what she had heard. I myself had listened to more versions of the story that should be humanly possible. Then again, for humans almost anything was possible when it comes to gossip.

She sent glances to my assorted family members and hissed at me. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I'd…Just rather not say it out loud."

I raised my eyebrows lightly, trying to accurately feign surprise. That was one emotion that eluded me, even as my humanity came back in droves. Ah, what love does to the foolish.

"Well, obviously I have no idea what you are talking about, otherwise I would converse with you. And seeing I cannot read your mind, I feel that we are at an impasse." The adrealine coursing through her veins felt like it was rushing through mine. The angry flush that rose to her cheeks desperately made me want to reach out to cool and soothe her with my frigid skin.

"You-you-"

"Yes? I what?"

"You are not going to sweet talk your way out of this!" She came to poke me in the chest. I grabbed her finger before she was any where near my pectorals.

Seeing what was about to happen, Alice lured Jasper and Emmett away with a promise of a prediction in their next betting game, and Rosalie followed.

"Let go of my finger!"

"You shouldn't be trying to poke me with something so fragile. I prefer you whole and unbruised." She snorted at me and tried to snatch her finger away, though I held fast.

"Like that dream's ever going to a reality; now let me go!"

"Really?" I tried to conceal the emotions running under the surface, but knowing Bella she would catch the slightest flicker in my façade.

"Oh Edward." She sighed and I glided closer to her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist. Was she losing weight?

"I just wanted to talk. Well, actually, I just wanted to yell at you. For hours. You stupid, shiny Volvo owner." I clamped a hand over my almost non-existent heart.

"What does this have to do with my Volvo?"

"Ha! I knew you would know what I was talking about!"

"I never said anything of the sort. I believe your imagination is running away with

you." She narrowed her lovely chocolate eyes at me, causing insides to twist

together. Suddenly, without thinking, I grabbed her to me and pushed my lips against hers. Her scent filled my nostrils and I could feel my self-control slipping. Bella responded in a way that always left me breathless, though I had no use for air.

_Ugh. Get a room._

I had the urge to murder Rosalie, but I knew her interruption was needed. Every second I could feel the venom pooling in the back of my throat, my control slip, and the temptation rise. I knew now that Bella's blood held little for me now, but if I were to let her take me where she so desperately wanted, I was bound to slip and ruin everything we had planned. I refused to let my bride miss her own wedding.

"What was that?" Her panting made brought a smile to my lips. I kissed a few women in time, but Bella's actions and reactions were uniquely her own.

"Anything you want it to be."

* * *

**So you have to the end now have you? Well now it's time to review! If I do not get at least five reviews, I will not post Chapter Two, which is done and written in my head! So please, if you enjoy this, let me know! I love to hear from you!**

* * *


	5. Chapter II: Part One

Chapter Two; Part One

**Chapter Two; Part One**

**EPOV**

"_Here, use this. She'll never be able to see through it"_

One of Rosalie's many scarves was wrapped around Bella's eyes. Twitching and fidgeting, she tried to look out the window by lifting her chin to see through the bottom of the silky fabric; probably thinking she looked defiant instead of antsy.

Her lustrous hair pooled against the back of the seat as she arched back further, trying to get any semblance of a view. I was sorely tempted to rip off the blindfold and look into the hypnotic brown eyes, but I knew Alice would lash me if I did. She wanted this night to be perfect. If I were to ruin a recreation of a night that was supposed to hold a lifetime then I don't think I would be welcome back into the Cullen house.

"Bella, please stop fussing. We'll be there soon enough." I could see her lips purse and almost feel her eyes narrow. Of course my observant Bella would know what was coming. Her second worst fear, a party.

"Edward," Each letter was said with perfect articulation. I knew she was trying to mimic my speaking style; and she was starting to succeed. "I do not like surprises. You of all people should know that."

I could feel my mouth crook into a smirk and I again wished she could see. For some reason whenever she brought this expression to my face, her heart beat spiked and that fantastic rush of blood came to her cheeks.

I gripped the steering wheel almost imperceptibly tighter. Blood had been on my mind the last few days. Jasper was having trouble again. My months away had given him free rein to any park in the world. He had a chance to roam and wander, giving his instincts a chance to take over. Alice had thought that this would help him on our return to Forks, and initially it had. His cravings were fewer and farther in between, but suddenly it was like a fad diet had crashed down around a model. His appetite was insatiable, the urges he fought constant, and the deer population was suffering.

I could hear a tense sigh escape my lips, though I hadn't consciously drawn in the air to create it. It wasn't Jasper's fault that he now wanted the very thing he couldn't have. Decades of training had made him who he was today and I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see him a part of our family. Alice would maul me otherwise.

But lately his hunger had taken him into forbidden territories, almost sparking a war with the mongrels. Both parties had been on edge, leading to a truly nasty argument, though thankfully both had stayed under control. The pack was becoming testy, and even as they tried to hide their anxiety for their missing brother; it showed in the edgy way they jumped at every sound. Or how their ears perked at every wolf howl.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Her soft voice and warm touch woke me out of my reverie. Count on Bella to notice even the slightest changes in my mood. Nothing would ever escape that girl. Eternity with her was going to be an interesting kind of heaven.

"It's Jasper." I consciously lifted each finger from the steering wheel, releasing th tension that had built up in my fingers.

"Oh." I could feel her relax, and return to her task of looking under the blindfold. Even though we were shooting by at a little more than one hundred miles an hour, Bella was still determined to find out where we were going.

"You're not worried?" I didn't understand how she could know, unless Alice had been stressed and told her. But certainly if she had been that upset I would have heard it.

"Of course not. I've had to deal with this ever since I've met your family. And I've done some thinking and I've decided not to let it bother me. I understand now that Jasper's had a hard time, and soon he won't have to worry about being careful around me." A self-satisfied smirk rested on her full lips and I could feel the

laughter bubbling under my surface. And try as I might, I could not restrain it. My

chuckles boiled to the surface. A petulant pout occupied her mouth at the sound of my

laughter. I could almost hear her question before she asked it.

"What's so funny?"

"That you think after all this time Jasper hasn't learned self control around you."

"It's not that comical! And if that's not what's bothering you; what is?"

"It's Jasper…And the pack."

"What happened!" It was more a screech than a question. With my heightened

senses I could feel the panic and fear behind her words. Why did I need to do this to my

love each and every time? I unnecessarily worried her and caused her pain. I forgot how

strong her connection was with my family and I underestimated her love for them. My

selfishness was starting to make me ill.

"Nothing, really." I kept my voice level. "Just a little lack of control by both parties." Her breathing increased rapidly and I had an urge to hand her a brown

paper bag to keep her from hyperventilating.

"Breathe, love." I brought a hand to her back, rubbing in slow steady circles. Bella

was tearing at the scarf, desperately trying to look at me, seeing if the situation was as

calm as my voice.

"How can I breathe when two of my favorite families fought each other? Again!"

A single tear slid down her cheek, causing me to jolt the car to a stop. I grabbed her and

threw her to me. I couldn't stand to see my angel cry.

I held her close, and slowly Bella's tears and tremors subsided. Wrapping my

fingers in her hair I had to be careful not to crush her.

"Please don't cry. Alice will kill me." A watery laugh escaped her and I

desperately wanted to rip the blindfold off her eyes. I couldn't truly console her without

looking into her beautiful orbs. And I was selfish. All I wanted was to look into those brown moons until I felt that we were not two separate entities, but truly one.

I had to pull myself out of my thoughts before I pulled Bella down with me. If I had let myself continue down the path I was on; I wasn't certain we'd make it on time.

"Are you ready to go?" I rubbed small circles on her back, and waited for her assent. After she gave a sniff and quick nod, I pulled the car into drive and pushed the pedal to the floor. We had only a few minutes before Alice came after me with a lighter and a bludgeon.

**BPOV**

"_You cannot let go of me no matter what. I don't want to lose you in the ocean"_

With Edward's reckless driving, we had reached our secret location right on time. Even blind I could feel the high speed we had been traveling. Well, that and the fact that I had pushed my blindfold up slightly by pretending to scratch my nose. Though it did no good, for all I could see was the speedometer, which only freaked me out further.

All the same, I was glad Edward had told me. There would have been a time where he would have kept it a secret, hoping to protect me from my own sensitivity. I knew he only wanted what was best, but I couldn't be protected like fine china. As I've told him numerous times, I don't break easy.

"Careful Bella!"

"Oh Edward relax. I don't break that easy." He snorted at me. For he and I both knew that with a twitch of the fingers that were clasped around my own, he could break every bone on my right side; but I always knew that I would never have to be afraid. I trusted him and his love for me, both would never let me get hurt. What cut deep was that Edward did not trust himself. After his vacation (as we called it for lack of a better name) I realized he loved me, but the fear didn't stop. And neither did the images that Jacob would constantly send Edward.

Jacob. I let out an involuntary sigh. Didn't he know how he was hurting the ones he loved? How on edge all of us were? I wondered if he did; and if he cared at all.

"Bella!" I fell onto a particularly sharp rock, causing blood to spurt from my knee.

"Hold your breath Edward." I looked my clothing, hoping there was something that I could rip that would be able to stop the bleeding for the time being.

"Silly Bella. Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes, but there's no reason for you to put yourself through the torture."

"It's certainly not torture. It's a sign that you are alive and well, and for that I will always be grateful."

"Well I can't wait for the day that you don't have to worry about me bleeding all over everyone and everything."

Edward chuckled as he pulled out a first aid kit from deep in his leather pocket.

"Did Alice see this?" I wouldn't know how. It wasn't like I had made a conscious decision to fall.

"No, but I know you well enough not to be prepared." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see them. Edward finished wrapping me up, and wiping everything in the vicinity with bleach, myself included. The smell was atrocious.

"Did you really have to wipe down the rock?"

"You never know who wants a midnight snack." A shiver ran down my spine. It was true. Sometimes the nomadic vampires appeared, seeking the unique 'vegetarian' Cullen coven. Alice's unique power gave us an edge on the competition, but the visiting vampires intentions could not always be completely discovered.

"Alright Bella. Alice knows we're here and she's about to jump out of her skin." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"You enjoy tormenting her?" I scowled.

"No, just you." He laughed as I tried my hand at a growl. Failing that, I stuck my tongue out. He guffawed again, but it was a little deeper in his throat. Putting a lone finger under my chin, he tilted my face upwards. Edward placed a chaste kiss on my lips, but the brush of contact left me hungry for more. As he pulled away I tried to grab for him, but a door opened to my left.


	6. Chapter II: Part One and a Half

**Alright, honestly guys, I might not continue to write on this website. I got only three reviews last time! I know about twenty of you are subscribed to this fan fiction, so if you care at all please comment. If I do not receive at least fifteen reviews, I may decide not to write when I come back. Feel free to comment about any chapter, constructive criticism, anything. Really, inspiration is running low and if no one wants to read then what's the point of writing?**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Surprise!"_

I sighed and plastered a grin on my face. Edward whipped off my blindfold and I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden light.

"So Bella what do you think?" Alice grabbed my hands and pulled in me from the threshold where I stood dumbfounded. Neon lights adorned the walls, casting a pink glow over a log cabin. Once a classic American home, it was now a trendy hide-away for about forty girls and four vampires.

"What is this?" I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, but these were the only words that could come out of my mouth.

"Well, I knew you would never willingly let me throw you a bachelorette party-" Alice rushed to explain as I snarled. "And Edward wouldn't let me surprise you with a proper one," She threw him a dirty glance, "So this is your wedding party. I filled it with as many girls as possible so you understood what mood I was going for." I turned to Edward for help. They couldn't be serious, I hated parties almost more than I detested the Volturri.

"I couldn't stop her." He raised his hands in defense, but I came at him with my fists raised and he grabbed me around the waist.

"You're going to wish you had!" I pushed against him as he nuzzled my neck, laughing as I struggled.

"Bella! Congratulations!"

"Mom?" Renee´ grabbed me into a tight hug, as Edward glided away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for your party of course! When Alice called and told me about this wedding celebration I knew I had to fly right down. I missed your graduation, but I wasn't going to miss anything to do with your wedding!" I returned the tight squeeze and she smiled.

I hadn't seen my mother in what felt like forever and I knew this was the reason that Edward hadn't thrown a fit when Alice mentioned a party.

He said he couldn't read my mind, but he knew me better than I knew myself.

Before I knew it, people started coming up to me, congratulating me, stacking gifts into my hands. I was sagging under the presents, trying to keep my already unsteady balance. Emmett and Jasper appeared at my side when the load became almost unbearable and whisked the gifts off to an unknown room in the cabin.

For something that was supposed to be warm and cozy, the log house was large and beautiful. Majestic-like the other Cullen home- and simple, it screamed chic and debonair. It was house that was meant to be shown off and lived in. I found it funny how the house matched the combination of Edward's and my personalities. Though beautiful and made for parties, it could be lived in with ease. Maybe this was where we could go for our honeymoon before we headed off to Alaska.

"What are you thinking about?" A cold whisper against my ear. Goosebumps ran up and down my spine and hair stood up on the back of my neck. It was just my normal reaction to Edward.

"Nothing really."

"Everything that passes through your mind is something to me." Though the party thrived around us, we were trapped in our own little bubble. Nothing could break the moment we had created.

"Hey you two! Time to cut the cake!" Nothing with the exception of Alice.

"Do we have to?" I tried to keep the whine out of my voice, my I could hear traces of it anyway.

"It's good practice for the wedding!" Did she have to have so much energy?

"Isn't that what rehearsal dinners are for?"

"Yes, but you need all the practice you can get! I can just see you, not knowing what you're doing and slicing your finger off trying to cut Edward a piece." I gasped, checking her eyes to make sure this was a joke and not truly a vision.

"Relax Bella. Don't you think I would tell you something like that?"

"No. I've been out of the loop lately haven't I, Alice?"

"Bella…" Edward warned, but Alice got to him first.

"I asked you not to tell her!"

"You try keeping a secret from her." Edward tried to placate his sister.

"I was just doing just fine until you spilled the beans!" Her face was twisted into a grimace, the normal angelic features looked tired. Poor Alice. She had been under so much stress lately, planning a wedding, dealing with a possible war, and watching the Volturri's every move. After lifetime had dealt her a rotten hand.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. You've done so much and this party is absolutely beautiful." I wanted to lift my best friend's spirits, she deserved to be treated better than this.

Her expression instantly brightened. The light returned to her eyes and I could see that her battery was recharged. She started to gracefully bounce, her energy concentrated at her toes.

"Oh I knew you'd like it! And isn't the location great? It took me awhile, but eventually I found it and I knew it was just perfect, it seems like you and Edward. Anyways, the lights are just perfect! I had them make a custom pink, just for the party. Don't tell Jasper, but I didn't really flirt with him just to get a discount. He wasn't bad looking for a human. I mean, I love Jasper and all but sometimes he can be so over protective…" Alice's words were rushed, one right after the other. Edward came behind me, his knees bent so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"So what do you think?" He whispered in my ear as Alice continued to chatter.

"Well it's beautiful of course."

"Yes, but could you see yourself living here?" I turned around at his words, fully ignoring Alice who seemed to have forgotten about me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Haven't you guessed?" My eyes bored into his. If we were on the same wavelength I might have to find some way to kill him.

"Bella, this house is yours."

* * *

**That review button's looking awfully good...**

* * *


	7. Chapter II: Part One and Three Quarters

**Hey guys! I'm so happy, I got almost fifteen reviews (fourteen to be exact)! I was really hoping for some love and I got it. Thank you so much. I leave for camp the day after tomorrow so I will not update for three weeks (I'm sorry!). But when I get back I expect twenty or more reviews or I will not write anymore of this story. **

**Thank you so much to all of you who have constantly kept up with this and continue to comment even on the latest hour. Staceymarie and Phantom-writer3739, you two are truly the best for reviewing and keeping my spirits up. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_It took me forever to find it…" "Bella, this house it yours."_

I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the top of my head, trying to read my expression. But the flush that rose to my cheeks gave him an answer before any words left my mouth.

"What did you say Edward?"

"This house is yours." I held on to my control for a moment, but just barely. I thought about where we were. Though if I were being honest with myself I knew that the whole room of people would not have stopped me from throwing a tantrum and neither would have my fear of the spotlight. My annoyance was the great.

And it was annoyance, because I wasn't truly angry with Edward. I knew he only meant well. I just wanted him to understand that every extravagant gift shifted the balance between us. The fact that buying me a house was almost nothing to him shook me deeply.

"This is all too much…" I didn't want to hurt him and I could see the sadness welling up deep behind his eyes. Edward would never admit to his pain.

"Honestly Edward, I don't know how you expect me to live in this house on my own. It's massive!" My smile came to his lips, lighting up his face as well as mine.

"I stand corrected, it's our house. So do you like it?"

"Yes…But Edward it's so big! And expensive!"

"What's mine is yours."

"You're mine. That's all I need! Anything more is spoiling."

"And what if I want to spoil you?" I sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Well…Don't." At my last comment Alice rushed over.

"Bella! Let yourself be treated once in a while!" I rolled my eyes at my soon to be step sister.

"You both do more than treat me and you know it." I sighed and turned away. All I wanted was for them to understand how I wanted to be normal or a vampire. Nothing sounded better than an eternity with Edward. It was so close I could taste it, and yet so far away.

"Bella, please be reasonable. We both love you and want to give you the best."

"I love you too, Edward. Alice."

"Good! Then it's settled! You love the house and it's yours." Alice nodded her head with her words and bounded away to greet some guests that had arrived late. Edward took my hands and pulled me close.

"Would you like to see our new home?" I tucked my forehead under his chin and gave an almost silent sound of assent. Taking the hands that were clasped in his, he tugged me along.

The first room we came upon was spacious with floor to ceiling windows. The sun streamed in, casting a glow about the all white walls. The carpet was also snow white, but the bed was a deep gold. The cover shined from within, changing tones at different angles. Like Edward's eyes the colors never stilled and seemed to be constantly moving.

I gulped. "Is this our room?" He kissed my palm in affirmation. I could see nervousness brewing in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at his wholly human emotion.

I gave him a light kiss on the lips to show my pleasure and he responded in kind. I felt my heart rate shoot up, causing me to grab him by the back of the neck. My passion caused to me trip and though Edward caught me we fell together on the bed.

"Bella-" He gasped as he pulled away. "Please." I held in my sigh, Edward already knew my discontentment with his limits.

"Fine."

"You know we're only days away from the wedding. Can't you wait until then?"

"No." I tried my best to mimic Alice's puppy-dog face, but to no avail. He started to laugh instead of looking desperate.

"You're much too good at that."

"It doesn't seem to have any effect on you, Edward." I tried to glare, but he just laughed harder.

"I know you're not that kind of girl. Instead of screaming and running away or begging and pouting; you stand to fight and demand." I wasn't sure if his words were meant to be taken as compliments, but I preened anyway.

"Well you're the kind of boy who never takes no for answer. Who demands to protect and is prone to the melodramatic."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never."


	8. Chapter II: Part Two

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. But I bring you four pages of wedding bliss. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_I know how you like things simple, but I wanted to add some color…"_

My room was no longer my own. The once messy quarters were transformed into a little girl's dream. The walls were covered in brightly beaming sunflowers with forget-me-nots as accents. The duvet was a makeshift table for presents with ornate bows. My carpet gleamed; alarmingly white now that it had been cleaned, leaving me feeling as if flowers had sprouted in the snow.

"Alice." I ground out, my teeth so clenched I couldn't say much more.

"Yes?" The sprightly vampire bounded into the room, her hands stacked high with more gifts.

"What is all this?"

"Well, you're the bride! You should awaken in style!" I rolled my eyes at her obvious excitement at the girly touches.

"What is Charlie going to say? He might want to use this room for something besides my bedroom."

"Are you kidding? He always thought that your room should have more personality." I tried not to glower; it was my wedding day and no one wanted a surly bride.

"Alright sleeping beauty! It's time for you to wake up and smell the sunflowers.

We have time, but I still need to get you ready." I pulled myself out of bed with a groan. With my bedclothes slumped around me I turned to Alice with a wicked grin.

"You sure I can't go like this?" She rolled her eyes and gave me a shove towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me; sure she was going to try to commandeer my shower.

My bathroom had also gone under a transformation. More flowers, roses, had been placed around a bubble bath and candles were placed strategically around the small room. All my toiletries had been replaced and the whole dimly lit water closet smelled of expensive French strawberries.

Pulling off the grungy sleepwear I melted into the steaming bath, giving myself only a little time before Alice barged in with her make-up trunk.

Today was all about me. It was the thing that I had been brought up to fear, flowers, dresses, cakes, the whole nine yards. Suddenly, like someone's fairy tale I was told that this was the right path for me. I knew wherever I went with Edward was right, but was this too soon? Was I not just eighteen, no matter how much older I felt?

I ducked under the bubbles, giving myself the air of the total seclusion. I needed to think. I was certain-no; I knew this was what I wanted. The promise of a lifetime with Edward was something I had been praying for since the moment we shared in the meadow. But life then was not so complicated as now. Jacob would throw a fit the minute I was changed, if even cared at all. And leaving Charlie and Renee´ without a word would kill them. Would I have to fake my own death to give them a sense of closure? But couldn't communication be possible? My thoughts swirled like the soapy bubbles around me as Alice tried to knock my door down.

"Come on! You've been in there a lifetime!"

"You would know!" Hurriedly I grabbed a fluffy towel that after first touch I realized was not my own and let wrapping it around myself I let her in.

"What?" I growled. My hair was full of bubbles, I feel them popping against my scalp and I sopped water onto the floor.

"It's time to get ready." Alice pushed past me, her arms full of make-up and hair supplies.

My Addams apple had trouble finding its way down my esophagus. Butterflies revolted in my stomach, but I knew it was no use. Alice was a hurricane of beauty and before I could blink she had brought in a stool and shoved me onto it.

"Now. I don't want you looking in the mirror until I'm done." With that she picked up her weapons of choice and I closed my eyes to let the assault begin.

"Bella if you stop fidgeting this will all go faster." I nodded, I knew if I said anything I would be sick all over her. I knew if I stopped fidgeting and somehow got my feet firmly on the floor, I would bolt.

"Anyways, I'm almost done. You're not going to believe what you look like!" With a high-pitched squeal Alice tickled my cheeks with some kind of feathery brush. She had been poking and prodding me for what felt like an hour and I was relieved to hear my abuse was almost over.

"Do you think you could hurry it up? I believe I have a wedding to go to." I had finally found my voice. I was trying to keep my tone light and unwavering, but I had the overwhelming urge to vomit.

Alice snorted at my poor façade. Even though she couldn't read minds like her talented brother, she had an uncanny ability to know what was going on with me.

She paused for a moment, another brush poised atop my eyelid. A dreamy look came over her and I waited to see what the future would bring. A smile replaced the physic look.

"What? What is it?" She shook her head and continued with her original activity. "Alice, come on. What did you see?" This time she gave no sign of hearing me. I didn't want to whine but I was seriously getting annoyed with the angelic vampire in front of me. Suddenly, there were footsteps on the landing. I listened with trepidation, hoping it was Edward. If anyone could help my pre-wedding jitters, it was the groom.

"Oh honey! You look so beautiful!"

"Mom?" I made a move to stand, but Alice had expected this and held me down. "I thought you weren't coming until tonight!"

A huge grin spread across Renée's face. She came to hug me, but caught Alice in the process, enveloping us both.

"Oh, to see my little girl so grown up! I knew you were ready; it's just so scary to see you like this! My I'm getting old!" Renée's caused me to wonder the state of my face, something I hadn't thought about for an hour. I tried to bring a hand to my temple, but Alice slapped it down.

"Is it really that bad?" I tried not to bite my lip, I knew Alice had spent a good ten minutes on them.

"Nonsense! You look gorgeous!" Alice snorted again; this time to show how absurd I was to have any doubt in her skills. I rolled my eyes at her overwhelming self-confidence.

"Alright. Done. Want to take a look?" Without a word I pulled myself off the stool and turned to look in the mirror. What I saw took my breath away. I didn't look anything like myself. My hair shone in the bathroom light, curled lightly it felt heavy, probably weighed down by two pounds of products. Normally pale, I had a flush that only came from being with Edward and my eyes were bright and eager.

I met Renée's gaze in the mirror and was shocked to find her crying. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." I hated to see her like this, I needed her to be strong and sure of my choice, so then maybe I could be.

"It's just seeing you like this. You're growing up, going off into the world. I'm never going to see you again." She said it with such certainty and I didn't correct her. Instead, I pulled her close and let her cry into my shoulder. Alice hovered near by, making sure nothing was done to damage her work.

I realized then even if I wasn't sure of what I was doing, I needed to act like it. Charlie and Renée needed me to be strong, they needed to know that their daughter was going to be happy and flourish. Just like I knew I would, marriage or no marriage.

"Mom, would you like to finish helping me get ready?" Alice's head snapped up at the strength and calm at my tone. She had begun to clean and my sudden change unnerved her. I could see her fingers inching towards her tiny silver phone. I wondered if she would call and confide in Edward about my seemingly sudden change of heart.

"I would love to." A watery smile came to Renée's lips and together, hand in hand, we walked to my bedroom.

**EPOV**

"_All of sudden she was so sure…And so calm! What do you think it means?"_

"Edward, you look fine." Esme´ sat on the couch, a crooked smile playing on her lips- not so unlike the one that Bella loved on me.

"The damn thing won't sit straight." I tugged on the bow around my neck. The satin fabric dulled the would-be sweat on my fingers. I know besides my words, I showed no signs of nervousness. No sweating palms, erratic breathing or pulsing heart. But my thoughts and the thoughts of others did all this and more. All my senses were heightened. I could feel my pupils dilate and take in any change of pigmentation, any sound that dared break the silence of the house became a cacophony in my ears, and any animal I swear I could smell. Even with all this, I wanted my hands to shake, to fidget, to be human. And I was, in a superhuman sort of way.

_I can't stand being in this monkey suit._ I saw Emmett looking at himself in the mirror as I was, a grimace on his face. Even though Alice had custom ordered all the clothing for the day, Emmett's bulk still had to be shoved and buckled firmly into the tuxedo.

_Alice…_ Jasper sat watching our large brother, a light smile playing on his lips. Though I knew that behind it hid a true longing for his mate. He didn't like to be parted from her for long.

The rest of the family was neutrally blank. I knew Carlisle had very little thoughts about the marriage besides happiness and anxiety and I tried not to look into Rosalie's thoughts. I didn't need the ability to read minds to understand Esme´, the joy was pure and frank upon her face. My happiness meant so much to her. I wish I could show Bella the joy that we were bringing to our families. Then again, maybe she had seen it. Alice had called not long ago, worried and excited about my love's quick change into a blissful bride. I wouldn't question it, and I begged Alice to do the same, though who knew what my sister would decide to do.

"Edward, it's almost time to go." I knew it was, the ticking of the watch on my wrist was my makeshift heart beat. Every movement of the second hand almost caused me to jump. I was aware of every minute passing for the first time in my eternal existence.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew Bella brought out my long buried human emotions, but even I couldn't have predicted such anxiousness. Having lived centuries gives one patience and the passage of time meant nothing, but now joining myself to this one amazing woman (and woman she was, for though Bella was only eighteen her strength and courage are like no one, mortal or immortal, that I have ever met) caused the every chime of the clock brought what felt like happy tears to my eyes and adrenaline to my non-existent heart.

Alice appeared behind me, and though my watch rang in my ears I had still heard her approach.

"What are you still doing here? Come on, time to go!" She grabbed hold of my hand and together we set off at a dead neck pace to the chapel where my true life would begin.

* * *

**Please review, that button is looking awfully tempting...**


	9. Chapter II: The Ceremony

**Well, here's the the part two of you have been waiting for. Let me repeat myself, TWO. I only got two reviews and am very disheartened. I'm sorry, but without at least fifteen reviews, I will not continue to write. Thank you, now please enjoy...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Honey, I know you'll be going, but I just want you to know…"_

Alice kept touching my hair.

"You look gorgeous!" Pat. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride." Pat. A sigh. "I wish I could have a wedding like this…"

I was going to scream. All the conviction I had had a moment ago left me the minute Renée started crying quietly as she helped me put on the veil. The whole situation was dreamlike and surreal. I felt myself as a fuzzy entity, as someone who didn't truly exist. I could see my mother crying, but I wasn't affected. Physically, all I could feel was Alice tapping my head; pushing me further into the ground.

"Could-could you just stop touching me?" I stammered, trying to keep my voice low, though it came out as a whisper. Alice immediately placed her hands at her sides and gave me a sideways look. I knew what she was trying to say:

_Don't you dare leave my brother at the alter. I love you, but I will hunt you down._

I broke the eye contact and looked down at my hands. Surprised, I realized they were shaking. I hadn't even noticed the quake that had come over my whole body, but now that I saw I could feel my whole body start to crumble in on itself, the old doubts rising.

Faintly music started to play. This was my cue…To be sick in the aisle. Alice, sensing my weakness grabbed hold of me and placed me firmly behind her as Renée arranged herself in the front. Normally, a mother would not be a bridesmaid, but even with her I only had three so she was a needed addition.

I walked behind her like always. Alice had made me practice this part of the wedding over and over, I guess she had foreseen my nerves though I had thought she saw I was going to trip. Then I had been ungrateful for the help then, I couldn't help and bless her as my wobbly feet felt purchase on the ground.

Charlie was waiting at the forefront of the pews, closest to the door. This was another procedure to keep me on my feet. Though Charlie was known for his great equilibrium, he, at least, had flat loafers.

"Ready?" I wanted to be. I so desperately wanted to be assured that my choice was faultless. But I knew I was hurting people, Jacob most of all. I hadn't even invited him; too afraid to hurt his already abused heart. And now, here I was at my own wedding afraid to look at the groom so he didn't see the fear welling behind my eyes.

Charlie was waiting for my answer. I knew any words I would use would sound false. I nodded my head as the sign to proceed. He gripped my arm tightly and together we started down the aisle. I was almost tempted to smile at Charlie's tight hold. He was as uneager to let me go as I was to leave.

We proceeded slowly, neither of us wanted to embarrass ourselves in front of friends and family. But even with the slow gait I arrived in front of Edward quicker than I thought possible.

Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek, his own turning a bright tomato and hurried over to his seat with the Clearwaters. I watched him leave, rearranging my face to greet Edward and the minister (Emmett had registered online and become able to marry us, though we realized at the last minute as a Rabbi. Though I was not raised with any particular faith and Edward thought he was damned either way, Alice only knew how to plan a Christian wedding). I turned to look at the love of my life, and I my breath was thrown out of my lungs for the second time that day. Edward had dazzled me once again.

He threw one of his eyebrows up at my quick cutoff of air. A grin played at the edges of his mouth and I couldn't help but flash him a smile of my own. I still had my crippling doubts, but one thing I could never uncertain about was a lifetime with Edward. Whatever century we happened to be in that would never change. So I could give this wedding, At least I had a gift for him.

The minister turned toward us and smiled. I was surprised by the old man's willingness to preside over such a young couple.

"As you all know, today we are here to witness the union of Isabella Marie Swan to Edward Masen Cullen. Normally at such a ceremony there is a certain script to follow, but after meeting these two extraordinary young people I have written something more suited to their arrangement."

My head whipped around to look at the clergyman and I could see that Edward was concentrating on his thoughts. I was a little shocked to find out that he hadn't anticipated the change in script anymore than I had.

"Marriage is commitment of love and honor. A promise to your partner that through eternity you are there for one another, a constant source of hope, love, and strength. Do you, Edward Masen Cullen believe in these values and promise to hold Isabella by them?"

"For the rest of my existence."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan also believe in these same values and promise to hold Edward by them?" It took me only a swift second to decide. Could I love Edward forever? Stand by him and face the world with him?

"There's not a doubt in my mind."

"Then you may kiss the groom." I leaned into a grinning Edward; inciting such a kiss that Edward had to unravel me from him. And together, our hands tightly clasped, we emerged to the world as husband and wife.

* * *

**REVIEW TIME!**


	10. Chapter II: The Reception

**BPOV**

The moment I entered the hall I was floored. Every inanimate object was draped in white silk, with roses tied loosely to the backs of chairs, napkins, and small children. The entire town of Forks was packed into the Lodge and I had a feeling of deja-vu. Graduation had been similar to this, with hordes of people and the excitement of new beginnings in the air.

"How do you like it, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward's eyes sparkled deliciously, true enjoyment echoing in the chocolate irises. I couldn't help but shiver at the use of my new name. Though I had felt trepidation at our marriage, it felt so right.

"Why Mr. Cullen, I have to say, I just might be enjoying myself." He laughed into my ear, sending more pleasure spasms down my spine.

"Dance with me?" I sighed, my good cheer fading to the background of my fears of humiliation. "Bella. Please."

Pursing my lips in displeasure I gave Edward a small smack on his upper arm. "That's my trick!" He laughed again and pulled me in close.

Alice, who had foreseen the exchange, had run quickly to a set of large speakers (there was to be in wedding band, I refused the thought of dancing) and pressed play. A simple set of strings started the recording, which melted away into a heartbreaking melody of piano.

Edward spun from left to right, hardly allowing me a chance to breathe, but yet keeping my secure in his hands.

"Is this-"A spin, "yours?"

"Why of course."

"You never told me-"A dip into a tight embrace, "that you could play the violin."

"I'm a man of many talents."

"That I knew." Our laughter joined the music of people's applause; though, I had barely noticed anyone else in the room.

The sound of a knife against a glass brought my head jerking upwards, looking for the supplier of the sound. Alice, with a flute of champagne raised high, called everyone to order.

"I'd like to make a toast. To the loveliest in love couple I have ever in my existence had the pleasure to meet. In the face of adversity they have used true love to conquer all, and always relied upon each other. I know it may sound cliché, but these two are stronger than anything life can throw at them. I wish them the very best that the world has to offer." With a flourish, Alice tilted her glass towards us and brought it to her lips. If you weren't looking you might have missed the flash of her twinkling smile before the liquid disappeared down her throat.

Edward and I had no bubbly, so we shared a congratulatory kiss. We would have had to find a private corner if the process hadn't began all over again.

Charlie and Renée stood up as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered his head onto my shoulder.

"As parents of the bride, we'd also like to make a toast." Renée began. "My daughter was always older than her age, one who always knew what she wanted and would go to any lengths to get it."

"That's for sure." Edward whispered in my ear. I hushed him with a smile on face.

"I doubted any man could match her. But then she met Edward and even at such a young age; they fit. Without thinking they align each other to the other's movements, more in sync than a married couple of forty years. To my daughter, live life to the fullest and take what each new day has to bring. To my new son, take care of her; she's the best you'll ever get."

Ringing laughter and applause accompanied Renée's speech.

"She's right you know." Edward's cold breath tickled my cheek.

"I don't think so. You're the best I'll ever get." He sighed and then answered.

"If only you knew."

Charlie cleared his throat and pulled index cards out of his pockets. "To Bells, you're my only child, but with you I couldn't have asked for more. I see so much of me and your mother in you, but the courage and bravery to do things certainly that I never could. I hope you get everything you want. I love you."

I could feel a single tear working its way down my face, erasing Alice's handiwork. Charlie, who had such trouble expressing his emotions to me, just admitted them to a whole crowd of people.

I fought to catch his eye, but when I did I could see the same tears that filled mine. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me above everyone in the room so I mouthed to him what I was feeling at the exact moment; _"I love you too."_

Edward slipped away for a moment and came back with two glasses. He passed one to me and raised his to Renée and Charlie. I did the same. The entire room was filled with such love and emotion. I turned to look at Jasper to see how he was handling it. His arms were full of Alice, so I turned away to give them some semblance of privacy.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" My head whipped around to look at Edward.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He only grinned in response.

"I'd also like to make a toast. To my family, new and old, who have made this day nothing short of spectacular. To all our guests, and of course, my blushing bride." I could feel the aforementioned heat coming to my cheeks. "My life without Bella was…dreary and unmeaning. I went through life feeling empty, a piece of my heart-"I could see his lips twitch on that "-was missing. Now, I am full and complete. I tied to this one amazing woman, whose thoughts never fail to floor me, and whose sheer determination and will is unmatched. Bella, my love for you is eternal as is our life together." He turned to the crowd. I could see Renée and Esmé hugging each other while Rosalie rolled her eyes. Edward raised his glass, and I could see the words forming on his lips. In effort to make a small contribution of my own, I also lifted mine.

"To Edward."

"To Bella." The party's confusion was palpable. They didn't know whether to side with the bride or the groom. With a wry twist of her lips Alice brought her own glass to the forefront and spoke loudly and clearly.

"To Edward and Bella." Everyone repeated and the wine was gone.

Edward pulled me off to the side. "Bella, can't you just let yourself be complimented for once?"

"And let you have all the fun?"

"Frustrating woman."

"Deal with it. You're married to me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Out of sheer bliss I went onto my toes (which were now sheathed in flats, Alice had let me switch for the reception) and kissed Edward. We curved into one another, pushing the kiss to its limits.

Before I was ready, as always, Edward pulled away.

"Not now! You have to save something for the honeymoon."

"How can I wait? I don't even know where we're going. Maybe you've got a plan to distract me from our deal."

"Do you truly think me so unsavory a character? Besides, nothing can distract you from your hormones." I turned, giving him my back. He started to kiss up my neck, and I placed a hand on his cheek, trying desperately not to give in.

"Come on Bella. I made a promise to you, and I would never go back on a promise. Please? Don't you want to see your wedding gift?"

I whirled around. "Edward! Haven't you given me enough?"

"I don't have enough to give. We've had this conversation already. Come on." He gripped my hand and pulled me through the revelers. Many of the older members of the community had to sit down or be propped up, while their younger counter parts celebrated what could be their last event together. I saw Angela and Ben in a tight embrace and Jessica and Mike talking amiably while they danced.

Edward led me outside and I couldn't help but marvel at the stars. The glittered brightly, signaling prosperity and joy. Quickly-I couldn't be sure if I imagined it- a comet shot by, blinding the stars only for a moment.

"Hey Bella." I jolted back to reality, searching for a face to the familiar voice I had been longing to hear.


	11. Chapter II: The Unexpected Guest

**I've started writing again, but this time it will be in bits and pieces, but much more consistent. Enjoy!** (Don't forget to REVIEW!)

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Bells

"Hey Bells." I jolted back to reality, searching for a face to the familiar voice I had been longing to hear. A long shadow was cast, the end of it touching the tips of toes; though I was standing a good ten feet away. A hand reached out, the dark skin like the color of a black against the glow of fairy lights.

"Long time no see, huh?" I saw blinding white teeth flash in the darkness.

"Has Jane finally killed me…?" I brought a hand up to rub my eyes, but I remember Alice and dropped it at my side.

"Come Bells. I can't look that bad. Aren't you at all excited to see me?"

"No, no. I just…Didn't think you would come. I specifically told Edward not to-" I looked around for my new husband, but he had vanished. Probably wanting to give me some privacy.

Jacob grabbed the limp hands at my sides. They finally started to feel like they were attached to me as they were warmed by Jake.

"I couldn't stay away." He leaned in close; I could feel the hundred degree heat radiation off his body.

"Jacob, please." He grinned, giving another wink of strong teeth.

"Don't worry, Bells. You're a married woman now." He gave me a twirl and I tripped on a tree branch. Jacob caught me; as per usual.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Even tied down you can't resist me." I pushed off his massive chest.

"You wish." We danced slowly, neither of us very good nor wanting to look away. As much as I had tried to push it down, I had missed my best friend, my mechanic, and my almost-love.

Studying him in the little light I could he hadn't had an easy time in the wild. His normally clean-shaven face was shaggy; his longer hair tamed, but desperate to be wild. I bet that he had dirt under his nails no mattered how many times he cleaned them.

"So…" Jacob started cautiously. We had been swaying and my eyes were closed. The rocking sensation was so lovely with the light breeze that blew across the woods.

"Mm?" I cracked open one eye blearily.

"What are you going to do for your honeymoon? I mean, it's not like you can have normal one, like if you were with…" _Me._ " A human. Where's he taking you anways?"

"Oh Jacob," I teased, "If we had a normal wedding, we're going to have a normal honeymoon. Though I don't know-" A rush of cold air caused me to pause and alerted me to Jacob's movement.

"You can't be serious? Please-" He gripped my shoulders, his voice broken and pleading. "Please Bella, tell me you're not going to-"


	12. Chapter II: Reactions

**Short but sweet.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh Jacob," I teased, "If we had a normal wedding, we're going to have a normal honeymoon. Though I don't know where-" A rush of cold air caused me to pause and alerted me to Jacob's movement.

"You can't be serious? Please-" He gripped my shoulders, his voice broken and pleading. "Please Bella, tell me you're not going to-"

"To what, Jacob? Have a normal honeymoon with my husband?"

"You can't have a normal honeymoon with that bloodsucker!" His hands began to shake and I went to reach for him when my Houdini of a husband pulled me back.

"He's not your Jacob right now, he's dangerous." Edward wrapped a chilly arm around my waist as I tried to strain against it. He pressed harder, shoving my backward another foot.

"I'm dangerous?! You-You-You'll _kill_ her. You're a monster!" I could see his form start to ripple and mesh into the darkness. I pushed against Edward to no avail, the granite arms would not let me pass.

"I know, Jacob. I know."

"You _know?_ You know you know? You don't know anything! If you knew-if-" Jacob exploded into a mass of fur, but even after his transformation he continued to shake, causing the trees to move as if caught in an imminent storm. And in a way, they were. Jacob was a hurricane, his anger driving everything to second priority. His eyes were slits and his shaking almost became like a constant pulsating.

Edward's face was concentrated; he was reading Jacob's every thought. They were playing an internal chess game, Jacob showing Edward something or trying to plan something that he couldn't catch. But Edward had played this with Alice and he watched every thought with a barely a blink, though he did wince once.

"Stop." With one word Edward brought Jacob shuddering back to reality. Thankfully it was dark and we weren't subjugated to Jacob's bare body.

"You would like that, huh? Well I would like you to stop touching her. But we can't all get our way." With that I saw Jacob's orbs disappear into the night, the trees swallowing him.

I wanted to fall to my knees; I was mourning the death of my friendship, my almost-love with Jacob. Whatever we had or could have built on was over. I knew my heart was breaking for it was an echo of what I had experienced with Edward. I was not Swiss cheese, but I was still not whole.

Frozen arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a stone body. Leaning my head back I let him rest his chin on the crease between my neck and my shoulder. How could I be so comfortable in his arms when a part of my heart was dying? And then as suddenly as being held in Edward's arms I knew. I was with the person I was meant for. Corny, I know, but it was so true it made even the broken part of heart wrench with love. There was no going back, because there was no back to turn to.

"So, where do we go for this honeymoon?" Edward jumped back from me as I reached for him.

"How can you ask me that? Jacob was right! It's wrong for me to be here, holding you. Even wanting you! I'm not meant to be a part of your world. "

"If you weren't I wouldn't be complete! Don't pull back from me now, Edward. Not when I've finally realized this is what my life was meant to be."

"Really Bella? How could you choose this? Choose me?" I pressed a hand against his cheek.

"How can you ask that? You are my everything. You should be questioning me."

"I could never question you. You're perfect." I snorted, thinking of myself as perfect was almost as unbelievable as…vampires or werewolves.

"I say the same about you." He came back to me then, his eyes a swirling topaz that made me weak in the knees.

"Breathe, love." He whispered in my ear, forcing me to choke in air. As I coughed in a lung full I turned to face Edward.

"Can we go? Please. I just want it to be you and me."

"Can you trust yourself alone with me?" I checked my heart, my head.

"I have no doubts."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? That little blue box is just waiting for you to submit them...**


	13. Chapter III

**I haven't updated in so long, I feel awful. But I am determined to finish this story in the next two weeks! It's completely done in my head and I have so many new ideas, so you will be hearing a lot more from me. **

**I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**P.S. If anyone can catch my little Twilight references in this or a past chapter I will give them a surprise!**

* * *

Soon the clock struck midnight and my Cinderella night was ending. Alice whisked into the restroom, pulling clothes out of an enormous duffle bag at a breakneck pace. Silk rushed past my face and pooled at my feet. Eyeing the sky colored items I noticed lace laying on top of the pile. With my pointer finger I daintily lifted the offending item.

"Alice, what is _this_?" Stopping her hurricane, Alice looked at the object in question.

"Why, a bra, silly. I know you use those."

"You can't expect me to wear this!"

"And why not?"

"It's-it's-it's…lacy. And, see-through!" Her ethereal visage was lit by a smirk, curling her lips and flashing dimples I thought only Emmett possessed. Alice pulled it off my finger and twirled it around her own digit.

"It's customary to wear something attractive under your clothes when you're revealing yourself to your husband for the first time." I flushed deep scarlet, just as she knew I would. Discomfort radiated down from my roots to the tips of my toes.

"I'll let you get dressed now." She held out the bra and I wrenched it out of her fingers. Smugly, she closed the door as she allowed me to dress in privacy.

Gulping, I picked up the subject of our argument and latched it into place. The fabric was soft, feeling like cotton more than the lace of its make. The delicate pattern was woven in and out with gold thread. Ignoring my own pleasure in something so extravagant I tugged on the rest of the clothing. My fingers brushed over the smooth fibers of the gown Alice had brought for me. The skirt fluttered against my knees as I whirled around, checking to make sure my wedding dress was hung and all my other garments where packed away.

A swift knock broke my preparations and tidying-up. "Bella, I know you're ready so I'm coming in." Alice pushed in the door, her normally small stature boosted by a pair of unbelievably tall pumps. "I need to do a few touch-ups before you leave."

"Where you wearing those before?"

"Hm?" Her compact was in her right hand as her left administered blush, eyeliner, and concealer with alarming speed.

"Your shoes. Were you wearing those the whole night?" Her palm pressed against my cheek to deliver another sparkle, she paused. Alice blinked rapidly and a comical pout ascended her angelic features.

"I didn't think you'd notice." I pursed my lips, waiting for the rest of her response. "Well if you must know, I needed them to be level with you; you're quite tall."

I tried to hide my smile without success. A laugh bubbled its way through my throat and escaped my clenched teeth. She placed her tiny fists on her hips and glared at me. Slowly, her eyes went blank and a malicious smile crossed her visage. Leaning in close, her lips flush with my ear, she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Don't be nervous." With that, she pushed me out the door into Edward's waiting arms. He greeted me with a chaste kiss, though I tried to draw him deeper.

"Not yet, love. It's time to go anyways."

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" Placing a frigid finger against my mouth, Edward effectively silenced me. His mood was jovial and he refused to let anything get in the way of his grand surprise. Alice had told me how he had planned every aspect of the honeymoon himself. Even she had no idea where I was headed, though judging by the many trunks loaded in our car, she had prepared me for anything.

We entwined our fingers as we ran towards the waiting engine, rice raining down from every angle. Shouts for a kiss rang through the crowd and in compliance Edward scooped me into his arms. Hoots and hollers rang out, as we had to peel ourselves off one another.

Sliding into the plush leather seats reminded me that this would be the last I saw of most of these people. Leaning as far out the window as I could; I waved until my family and friends became pinpricks on the horizon.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Anguished topaz eyes stared at me, shimmering in the soft glow of the car.

Thudding back onto the swank seat I glared at him. "You think I would have gone through all this," I gestured towards the ever-distancing crowd and lavish dress "If I didn't believe I was ready?"

With a determined glint in his eye he hauled me towards him, showering small ministrations of affection upon every unclothed surface.

"You are-" a light kiss on my forehead, "The most-" another kiss behind my earlobe, "Amazingly stubborn-" I couldn't begin to imagine what he was doing now, but it involved a very arctic tongue, "incredible woman."

My breathing and pulse were erratic. Both came in short hurried bursts, slamming either my lungs or heart against my ribcage, a seemingly thin barrier to organs that were desperate to jump out of my chest.

A deep clearing of a throat broke our fevered petting. "Excuse me sir, miss. We're here." Edward thanked the driver as we exited the car. The man only nodded mutely, sweat plastered his brow. He seemed to be almost as effected as we were.

"Edward?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen?"

"Next time can we hire a driver who isn't a pervert?" His laugh echoed through the dense and towering forestation. Black trees loomed over us, they're branches striving towards the brilliant white stars. Healthy and strong from the constant rain, they watched over us. Eyes of old wisdom, they stood the test of time, for better or for worse.

Even in the dark, these silent guards were familiar to me. They had marked every significant passage in my life in Forks, and they were about to behold one more.

"Are we going where I think we are?" A full grin blossomed upon his handsome lineaments. Swinging me over his broad shoulders he clasped my arms around his neck in a chokehold.

" Hold on tight."


	14. Chapter III: Forever in Topaz Eyes

* * *

_"Are we going where I think we are?" A full grin blossomed upon his handsome lineaments. Swinging me over his broad shoulders he clasped my arms around his neck in a chokehold. _

_"Hold on tight."_

* * *

The seemingly endless rush of whipping wind had stopped. Frozen with anticipatory excitement Edward pried me from his back. Gentle fingers grasped my wrists, tugging me to the direction of their choosing. Smooth, with only a hint of the indentations that should have made fingerprints, they rested on my pulse points with soft pressure. My heart sputtered and leapt at his soft touches as my heightened senses took in each aspect of my surroundings.

Dim light radiated from every gnarled branch surrounding the meadow, illuminating a large tent in the center of the clearing; a deep azul color, absorbing the glow from the trees. The private area was enhanced by the gurgling of the river in the distance.

I turned to Edward at a loss of words. My brow furrowed in search of the right words. In a mimic of myself, his mouth also opened, but I quickly placed a finger on his lips.

"Ssh. I'm thinking of the perfect way to express my gratitude." His boyish grin grew until I no longer believed he was a vampire, but a Cheshire cat. With eyes sparkling topaz he gripped my waist and carried me to the open tent flap.

"I say that would just about do it, Mrs. Cullen." I quickly wrapped my fingers behind his neck and legs around his waist. Locking both appendages in their appropriate places, I held on for dear life. This was the moment I had been waiting for since I had met Edward. While he had yearned for my blood, I had craved for his body; like a normal teenager. He was so frightened of my losing out on human experiences, but he had given me the most basic.

Edward's teeth ground together tightly as he leaned down to kiss me. I could hear the soft sound as they clicked together, rubbing back and forth. I brought my own lips to his, and a fire was sparked.

With a hunger I barely knew he possessed Edward ravaged me with a chilly cupid's bow. Kissing whatever was readily available as he lowered us onto the soft mattress within the tent. Eagerly I reciprocated, twisting so I lay on top of him. A groan wrenched its way free of my mouth as he brought his hands from under my dress to the very innermost of my thighs. Pausing, Edward beamed wickedly, his arctic thumbs massaging my very heated limbs.

"This is cruel, Edward, to play with me like this." More a slur of words than an articulate sentence, this was one of my few sounds that wasn't a moan.

"But I like that little sound you make in the back of your throat."

"I don't make any such sound!" Chuckling, he brought his hands up towards my bust, brushing the peaks. I choked back a groan and his eyebrows came together in concentration. Slowly, ever so slowly, he cupped my breasts underneath the blue dress. My heart thundered against my ribcage and he smiled, as he could feel the pulse in my chest.

"Don't hold back now, love." Still cupped in his hands, he used his knuckles to rip the light fabric of the dress. As soon as my skin was exposed, he lowered his face to blow sweet air; creating a trail of goose-bumps along my rib cage and the under side of my breasts.

I felt a gurgling in the back of my throat that I had never been aware of. As he continued to kiss, pull, and tease I gasped in air, trying hard to let it escape me. But Edward could sense my plan and finally lowered his lips around the tip of my right breast and out it bubbled. A purr burst from my lips straight into Edward's ear. I heard him sigh in satisfaction, sending a shiver up my spine. Though he refused to use his teeth, I could feel the slight pressure behind his lips. Sensing my yearning, his clever tongue lashed out like a serpent, tugging on my nipple like a human set of teeth.

Eyes wide, I arched my back, like a cat, pushing myself closer to him. Frigid fingers gripped my other breast, playing with the heated skin. His digits caressed, fingering every scar, bruise, or marking upon the soft flesh. Shocks of pleasure ran through me. I didn't know anything could be so powerful.

Edward chuckled darkly, his voice normal but his jewel toned eyes husky and mischievous. Trailing kisses down my stomach he came to the opening between my thighs. Again his tongue flicked out, pressing on my soft sensitive area. Narrowly, as though in a tunnel, I could hear myself moan. I was most likely sending small creatures scurrying and worrying early morning hikers, but before I could warn him he placed his mouth over the wet lips, causing me to give a small startled shriek.

I watched him between my legs, a small smirk touching the corner of his lips. Entranced, I leaned forward, the sudden movement causing his eyes to lift upward.

"You're able to move while I'm doing this?" Affront coloring his tone.

"Barely." The word made it past my lips with a gasp.

"Well let's fix that." His eyebrows crashed together in concentration as he lowered his head once more. This time his tongue was neither steady nor predictable. Wild and wanton and lapped at my core until I felt a blinding pressure at the sides of my temples. White light entered my peripheral-my release was almost tangible.

"P-please, Edward. I can't wait any more." He answered with a lustful growl, attacking both our clothes until they were left in shreds on the grassy floor. Before he could get too far away from me, I gripped his hair, dragging him upwards until we were eye level.

In his beautiful topaz depths I could see fear, desire, and above all, love. So overwhelming was his love for me, that I brought myself to him without thinking, a moth to the flame.

The fire began again as we sought to find ourselves in one another- both looking for an eternity in one night, a sure sign that forever was what was meant for us. From one dire situation to another we had survived on the fact that we belonged. But we needed physical proof. As a human being I had to have something indelible.

We began as were meant to, dynamite ready to explode. Passion took over, a primal instincts led us to a new level we never knew we could reach. I soared above our little tent, seeing forever in Edward's arms. Like Lincoln logs we fit into place everywhere, building on each new plateau we reached.

At last I could go no longer. I felt my eyes grow heavy; with sweat or with fatigue I couldn't tell. But Edward saw I was drained and gathered me into his arms pulling me flush against him.

"I will love you forever and always." He murmered into my ear, lightly biting my earlobe. I moaned tiredly and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You are my everything."


	15. Chapter IV: A New Man

* * *

_"I will love you forever and always." He murmered into my ear, lightly biting my earlobe. I moaned tiredly and placed my hand on his cheek._

_"You are my everything."_

* * *

I woke to literal sun kissed skin. His epidermis reflected off the walls of the cloth navy walls. Anguished topaz flittered as I awoke, then turned guiltily away. I felt the frown on my face before I could consciously put one there. I sat up to touch him, but my body creaked and moaned in protest.

"Oh!"

"Are you alright?" He asked without turning.

"Well aren't you going to help me?"

"Do you want me touching you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do!"

"Look at yourself," came the anguished reply. I peered at my body, and gasped in shock. "See?" he cried, "My god, I can't even make love to you without hurting you!"

My legs, arms, toes, every inch of me was covered in purple bruises in the shape of handprints. Sallow yellow tinged the edges, my pale skin turned into a sick joke as if in a Dr. Seuss tale. But my body was not the only reciprocant of Edward's passion, the ground was missing patches of grass where his hands had ground into the Earth.

"It's not bad." His only answer was a snort. Ignoring the pain, I crawled to him and placed a violent hand on his shoulder. "If I was a afraid of a few bruises I wouldn't be here." Edward turned to look at me, blinking rapidly.

"A few bruises? Look at you!" He picked up the hand on his should with the tip of his thumb of forefinger, as if it was offensive. Then with sudden speed he dropped it and picked up a pillow lying innocently on the ground. Throwing it against the side of the tent with such strength that he almost caused the canvas house to collapse on top of us. Again and again he picked up the feather-filled cloth and threw it.

I crawled to a corner of the tent, for once actually fearing his rage. This was a new side of Edward, neither the protector nor the lover, but the true blooded man, impassioned and unable to contain his thoughts and feelings with the multitude of others that passed through his head. It was fascinating in the fact that I was finally allowed to see another part of him, more real, the reason he truly wanted me to be afraid of him. And thus it was terrifying. He was uncontrollable, I couldn't even imagine stopping him.

Soon the pillow split apart, the seams stretching and tearing into oblivion. The feathers littered the ground, carnage from his internal war. Heavy breathing filled the silence, his bare chest rising and falling over and over again. Slowly he calmed down, becoming more demure, more of the gentleman I knew him to be.

"I'm going to kill Alice." I strained to hear his words, and when I did my blood ran as cold as any vampire's. He was serious, the glint in his the quiet strength of his words lead me to believe it as truth.

"Edward, what are you saying?" I yelled as he threw on his clothes, quickly so I was not able to follow him with my eyes.

"She promised me for days that everything would be fine, that I wouldn't have to worry. But look at you. I make myself sick."

"You don't know what you're saying. You love Alice."

"I love you more. I promised you I would never hurt you! You should never have to be afraid of me." He was breathing heavily again, trying to keep himself restrained.

"I'm not afraid of you! But I am afraid of this-this self pitying self hating."

"Bella, I could have _killed _you. Can you wrap you thick skull around that?" He bent down in front of me, wrapping his fingers around the messy tendrils of my hair.

"I could always almost die. I'm human." He sighed. "Edward, look at me! I'm human! I'm human!"

"I know that, love." He answered to his handprint in the soil.

"Look at me." I commanded. He obliged, raising tormented eyes to my determined ones. Mirroring his tone from before I ordered;

"Bite me."

* * *

**Well I'm back! And absolutely determined to finish that damn thing, you'll be hearing much from me!**

**P.S. Look back to the last chapter, in lieu of requests it has been made a bit steamier from all of you with your head in the gutter. **


End file.
